


Inevitability (of Time)

by WolfaMoon



Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Highlander Fusion, Archery, Character Death, F/M, Friendship/Love, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Highlander Immortals, Highlander References, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt Steve Harrington, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Steve Harrington, Immortality, Protective Eleven | Jane Hopper, Protective Steve Harrington, Secrets, Steve Harrington-centric, Swordfighting, Teacher Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: From the Dawn of time we came… moving silently down through the centuries. And Steve Harrington has lived many secret lives. The party is about to find out his secret.





	Inevitability (of Time)

Inevitability (of time)  
By: Wolfa Moon  
Summary: From the Dawn of time we came… moving silently down through the centuries. And Steve Harrington has lived many secret lives. The party is about to find out his secret.  
Disclaimer: don’t own, just for fun.

Inevitability (|||{}----------------------

Steve Harrington had walked in countless battlefields in his lifetime. He thought he would take it easy this time around. Nope. The damsel in distress was his kinds go to but he had lived through worst. But he never let somebody he cared for go into battle alone. So he fought a demigorgon. Than roped into fight demidogs. How he wished for a sword but that would have raised suspicion. Realizing that after several years without practicing the skill that would save his life he was rusty. Thank god for muscle memory.   
When he met Eleven he felt something from her but not the normal quickening you feel from a true immortal. It felt tainted. Some scientist or immortal scientist got it into their head to play around with quickening or immortal sperms and egg cells. Yes he knows biology. He’s not as stupid as he lets people believe. Hell he would ace his French test if he wanted to be obvious.   
Than he got beat up by Billy Hargrove. Steve wanted to fight to his full potential but it had been awhile since he got beat by some solid muscle. Steve is getting soft.   
Life moved on and he gained some new very young friends. So grabbing some weapons he went to find a quiet spot to practice.  
Swinging the nail bat around reminded him of the maces that he had swung in battle. But right now he had to exercise with a weapon of choice for those who are like him, a sword. And in the end there can be only one. Whomever came up with that should be bombed. Pulling a long sword out he swings it back and forth a few times getting the feel back in his limbs. Starting with simple motions and later katas he felt like an older version of himself. No wool to pull over people’s eyes. Finally amped up he swings and fights opponents long dead. Moving like water, fluid in motion and cascading with force. Water is good to practice in but fight; it’s a whole different battlefield. Give him the crusades. Thinking back to his first life when all this started. Going through the ranks to become a knight and fight in the battle for the Holy Land. Laughing now at it. So naive and wanting to make his homeland proud. In the end he is just another body. Yet his body would not die so he came back. Fought again and died again. Learning what he was after the fifth time he died. He met another and they didn’t try to teach him. They just came after him for his head. And that’s how he got his first quickening. After that he kept on his game and when he met another, this time, was one who was more civil and helped him out. Explained what he is and what the game is. Nothing is ever what it seems.  
Getting his skills back in check he went hunting. His sword in a scabbard on his back. While his arrows filled quiver on his hip, bow in his hand, he heads out. The woods are vast and easy to move around. Tracking trails he finds one that has some scat on it. Picking up some leaves he lets the fall. The wind is coming toward him. Good, he is downwind hopefully from his prey. Climbing up the little hill he sees a clearing. Nice spot. Crouching he looks for movement. Pulling an arrow out he notches it in place. The prey looking for dinner. There is a rustle to his left. Looking he doesn’t see anything. But the noise alerts the deer who lifts his head up from the tall meadow grass. Beauty. Aiming he waits for a good shot. The deer looks around, stamping a foot, the arrow pierces it’s side and into it’s heart. It gives one leap up before collapsing. Lifting from his crouch he runs over to be sure the shot is a kill. No reason to make the animal suffer. His shot is true. The noise is back. Grabbing another arrow he notches it. There is a snap, which has him turning than aiming,  
“Shit!” lowering the weapon, “El? Jane.” He moves toward her. “What are you doing out here?”  
“I was walking.” She moves over to look at the deer. “You killed it.”  
“Yeah.”  
“For food?”  
“Yeah.” Steve moves back to the deer.  
“What’s that?” She pushes on his back where his sword is.  
“It’s a sword.”  
“Why?”  
“It’s for protection.” She stares at it. “Think of it as an extra large knife.” She nods at his definition. “You like venison?” He smiles at her when she stares back.   
Hefting the kill on his shoulders he follows her till they reach Hopper’s cabin.   
“Nice place. I’m going to skin and clean it, okay?” She gives him a look. “Clean it to eat, okay?” El nods and sits to watch him work. Steve smiles as he takes a knife from his boot to clean the deer. It’s been a while since he hunted but it’s a routine. They talk about things. She asks a lot of questions about simple things and he informs her. Coming out a little later to with a book that has questions in it. Gathering she is preparing for school next year. Helping define things for her is easy. He was a teacher once upon a time. She writes things down as he answers her questions. “Are these the answers to your questions for homework because that is cheating and you can’t take me to school with you. When you do start?” She looks at him shocked and with worry. Smirking he tries and finish up. “You’re a smart girl El. Just have confidence in that and the rest will follow.” Setting some slabs of meat on the porch he looks at her. “Do you have a fridge?”

{I}

Placing the meat in the fridge he keeps a slab out to cook.  
“We need a spit.” Eleven follows him around like a squire on a battlefield. Gathering some wood so they can cook the deer. Steve tells her stories about the past and things you will learn in school. Dying at a young age gave him an ability to blend in but he had to go to school about every 5 decades or so.  
“Where did you learn this?”   
“School, books, people. The world is a big place. This is small stuff but it’s good to know. Come on lets get this inside so we can eat.”

{I}

Inside they get the table set up. Steve cuts up the meat to eat. He had put what limited spices Hopper had on the deer. Eleven is finishing placing silverware out when Hopper knocks on the door. Steve shivers when she uses her powers to unlock the door. Hopper enters and freezes at seeing Steve. Closing the door quickly he strides over to him.  
“What the hell are you doing here?”  
“Making dinner,” Steve smiles. He knows the overprotective bear types. Yet also are teddy bears. Motioning to the table Hopper sees the meal.  
“What is this?”  
“Venison.” Eleven provides. “Steve killed it.”  
“You hunt?” Looking at the rich kid.  
“Like it’s hard.” It is late and he’s hungry. “Let’s eat before it gets cold.” Eleven sits down, as does Steve. Hopper comes warily over and sits down. Eyeing Steve up he takes in the teen whose cloths are dirty and bloody. Eleven is smiling and asking Steve a question about hunting with bow and arrow.  
“You used a bow and arrow?” Hopper asks before Steve can answer El.  
“Yeah. Guns are loud.” Hopper takes a bite of his food and hhmmm. It’s so good.  
“This is good and that’s impressive Steve.”  
“I’m a lot older than I look.” That line made Eleven sit ramrod straight. Her eyes go wide and look over at him.  
“How old are you?” Steve takes her in and notices fear in her eyes. That’s a line a lot of immortals use in their life. And with her and her weird quickening in her. Brenner was an immortal, he gathered. And the villain might not be dead. This chilled Steve and made his heart skip in worry. Plastering on a smile he says,  
“17.” She huff and continues to eat satisfied with the answer. 

{I}

Steve stayed for a little bit longer talking Eleven through her math problems. Eleven hugged him as he said his good byes. Hopper stops him when he grabs some meat from the fridge.  
“Kid, Steve.” Steve raised an eyebrow at this. “Do you want to come back out here tomorrow and check on her?” Steve looks to Eleven’s bedroom door.  
“If she wants and if we can go hiking. I promise to keep her safe.”  
“None of the other kids can come.” Steve nods. Eleven smiles from her door.  
“Got it. Night.”  
What has he gotten himself into? 

{I}

School the next day his mind is still reeling about what he pieced together. Eleven is a hybrid of some kind with the quickening. Not sure how she exists but to kill an immortal for experimentation. It makes him feel sick. The French teacher taps him on the shoulder and he looks at her.  
“What?” she speaks again in French.  
“~I asked, which stop on the metro is the Eifel tower? Like you could actually answer it.~” She has the metro map projected onto the blackboard. Steve’s tired and not much longer till summer and possibly gone from here. In native French,  
“~You would take the Champs de Mars. And if you actually cared you wouldn’t add your attitude into the lesson or redo the same lessons year after year~.”  
“~What?”~”  
“~You taught this freshman year, sophomore, junior and senior. Nobody says anything because it’s an easy A in this class. ~” The few who understood looked murderous at being ousted. She looks flustered and about to retaliate. “~Don’t, I have my test from the past three years. It’s the same. And if you want me to take this up with the principle, than go ahead and go. But this is our last year. Put on some films and we won’t tell anyone. ~” She looks around the room to the others nodding at his telling her off.   
“~Where did you learn French so well? ~”  
“Renoir.” She nods before heading off.  
After class, students patted him on the back. A couple of jocks kept asking what did he say. He just plays it off.   
The next class he keeps his head down but is not in he mood today to play stupid teenager. Than when PE comes up he’s just not in the mood either. He knows how to do all this but Billy Hargrove is a wrench he wants to break. Playing basketball he knows Billy is going to try and push him. Max had made her friends off limits for him to beat on but that still gave him free reign on Steve. Trying to push past him again Steve maneuvered his feet so when he twisted for the shot he tripped Billy and Elbowed him hard down. The ball goes in the hoop. Smiling at Billy he moves off the court.

{I}

Dustin and the gang walked up to his car after school.  
“Hey Steve, we’re having a D & D game. We are doing the battle of Erie.”  
“It’s Eire.” Correctly pronouncing the Irish word.  
“How do you know that?” Will asks. Steve smiles at the small Byers.  
“Because it’s Irish and let me guess you will be fighting the Fomorians or the Fomoire?”  
“How do you know that?” Mike looks at Steve shocked.  
“Because it’s old Irish folklore, man.”  
“So are you in?” Dustin asks again.  
“No, I’m good. I got some studying to do.”  
“You study?” Mike scoffs. Mike has been hard on him ever since he dated Nancy. Nancy became cool with him again but…  
“In the equation x squared + mx + n = 0, m and n are integers. The only possible value for x is -3. What is the value of m?” Steve glares at Mike. Mike looks around at the others. Will looks at Steve. “Will?”  
“6?”  
“You are smart. Jonathan is right about you.” Turning to Dustin. “Thanks but I got plans. And I’m running late. Do you need me to drive you somewhere?”  
“No, we’re good.” Dustin says smiling.  
“Okay, see yah later.” Steve pulls off. Dustin pushes Mike a little.  
“Seriously Mike. Steve’s cool.”  
“He’s still.”  
“No, he’s not,” Lucas helps defend Steve. “Besides he probably would of played if you just been chill.” Max looks off in the direction that Steve went. “Max?”  
“Yeah,” she heads off with them.

{I}

Steve grabbed his gear moving back to the open meadow. Moving the sword around he gets the balance and begins to go through moves. Then he feels it. Eleven has found him.  
“No hunting?”   
“Nope, just practicing.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I’m out of practice.” She steps closer to him.  
“How old are you?” Steve turns to here. “You are not what you seem.”  
“Spying on me?”  
“Yes.” Steve nods. Turning to her he sets the sword down.   
“Well neither are you.” Then he feels it. Lifting his sword up he turns from Eleven to take in the surrounding. Stepping back so Eleven is behind him.  
“Bad man.”  
“Yeah,” looking around he motions for her to head back to the cabin. Then there is crunching of leaves. Two come at them on each side. Eleven deals with the ones on the left while Steve slashes the two on the right. “GET IN THE CABIN!” She gets to the steps and Steve stands guarded in the front yard. “How’d they find you?”  
“Because we never left.” Brenner steps out from the trees. Steve swings the sword like a mace. “Haven’t seen moves like that in a while or did you learn them from movies.”  
“At least I didn’t turn Nazi and kill my own kind.”  
“Such brave words for someone so young.” Brenner pulls his sword out. “I only wish I had some of my kids around and see if they would absorb your quickening as I take some too. Wonder what will happen to Eleven?”  
“You talk too much.”  
“I just wish to know how old the boy is before me.”  
“I’m older than you.”  
“Doubt it.” Steve smirks. Brenner sighs since he is getting no answers. “121.”  
“WW1, right.”  
“Oh yes I was,” Steve huffs. “But I’ve taken so many. And then the Nazis, yes. They pulled them right into the camp and they became slim pickings.”  
“You don’t play by the rules.”  
“Why should we? Who made them up? And besides who cares,” Brenner moves forward and Steve moves around.  
Eleven watches as Steve and papa circle one another. The swords clanging. Brenner begins to lose and Steve gets close to decapitate Brenner. Brenner pulls out a gun and shoots Steve in the chest. Brenner grins evilly at Steve’s shot. Steve’s face becomes the warrior, the knight. This shocks Brenner.  
“There can be only one.” The shock is forever sketched on Brenner’s face as he is decapitated. Steve staggers back and flashes of light burst around him. Eleven feels some of the lightening but watches transfixed as it enters Steve. Steve staggers back and collapses onto the ground. The gunshot wound finally taking him to Elysium. 

{I}

Steve comes back with a gasp and a startles Eleven looking down at him.  
“Eleven? Eleven are you okay?”  
“He shot you. You died.”  
“Yeah, that happens.” Steve sits up looking around. The quickening energy still charging his system. Getting up he looks around plucking at his bloodstained shirt. “I need a new shirt.”. Taking it off Eleven steps close to put her hand where the wound was.  
“No wound.””  
“Yeah benefits of being immortal.”  
“Im-mortal?” Steve looks to Brenner’s body before looking to Eleven.   
“Yeah, it’s a secret okay. I need you to promise me not to tell anyone what I am.”  
“Why?”  
“Bad men and it would not be safe for people. Same as if everyone knew about you. We’re in the same boat.”  
“Boat?”  
“Same situation. Just, we can’t tell anyone.”  
“That’s lying.”  
“That’s protecting. Everyone lies for you to keep you safe.”  
“But we don’t lie to our friends.” Picking up his sword.  
“Are we friends?” Eleven looks around at what Steve has done for her. He had killed papa. She nods her head,  
“Yes.” Steve huffs as he looks at the body of her tormentor.   
“I guess there is no way we can make this look like your work, is there?” Eleven looks at papa. She shakes her head. “That’s what I thought.” He looks around. “The quarries not far from here. We can drop them in there or we could burn them but the smell, is soemthing I never want to repeat.” Rubbing a hand through his hair, figuring out what to do. Eleven walks around Steve studying him.  
“How old are you?” Steve smiles at her.   
“786,” she smiles back at him.  
“You’re older than papa?”  
“Yes, I am. But you can’t tell anyone please.” He begs her. Eleven takes him in.  
“Promise.” Steve nods.  
“Thank you. Let’s get rid of these bodies. 

{I}

Eleven and Steve had worked for an hour and a half moving bodies. They were moving to the quarry when they found one of the many veins from the demidogs. Looking at one another they agreed, perfect. So they dumped the bodies in the tunnels. Making there way back they come across a stream. Mind you it was cold but they washed off the blood. Eleven & Steve came walking back to the cabin. Steve swings his sword playfully as they walk back to the cabin. Still shirtless he shows her moves as she just watches. Questioning ever once and while about the older Steve than the now Steve.  
“So you are a good immortal?”  
“There are a lot of good ones. I even have friends who are roughly my age.”  
“How old is the oldest you know?”  
“I think maybe 1,000 – 2,000 years old. She’s awesome.”  
“When last see her?”  
“Around 1912, I think. The titanic had its disaster that year, I remember.”  
“Where you a scientist?”  
“I have been but mostly, I’ve laid low. Been a teacher a few times. But most of it I was a warrior.”  
“Am I an immortal?” Steve looks at her knowing Brenner’s word had sunk in on her. Putting two and two together.  
“No, may be, I don’t know, but you do have some of the same life-force that flows in all immortals. Yours was forced and that is how you have powers.”  
“Can I die?”  
“We can all die. Your papa died after I took his head but if any injury besides that, I don’t know. I’ve never messed with it.” He arches the sword around and begins from first position. “Eleven, you’re special.”  
“So are you.” He smiles at her. Pausing he moves to kneel in front of her. She tilts her head at him.  
“Can I trust you?” she nods. “So no telling?”  
“I promise. You’re scared?”  
“Yeah, if this gets out, I’m going to have to leave here. And I just gained some awesome friends. So…”  
“I won’t tell.”  
“Thank you,” Steve ruffles her hair. “Do you want to learn?” Holding the sword up. She smiles widely. 

{I}

Hopper came back to the cabin later that night. He tried the knock but no one answered. Worried he opened the door to find Eleven and Steve asleep on the couch. Raising an eyebrow at the shirtless teen. Then going even higher when he spots the sword by the door as he takes off his jacket.  
“What the hell?”

{I}

Steve came over again the following day with workbooks and material. Hopper came home to them cooking dinner and going over the multiplication table.  
“Smells good kid.” Hopper announces which makes Eleven laugh. Steve looks over at her. She giggles some more.  
“8x9?” Steve stirs whatever in on the stove. Eleven looks to Hopper. “Remember.” Saying how they say the rules.   
“You not be there,” For when she takes the test. “72.”   
“Good, evening chief.”  
“Call me Hop or Jim, I’m off duty.”  
“My names Steve, not kid.”  
“Kid, you’re a helluva lot younger than me, so you are a kid.”  
“Old man.” Steve retorted which has Eleven laughing. “12x12?”  
“1-4-4.” Steve smiles over at her. “Steve?” He looks to her. “Why four time zones?” He comes over to the table and flips open a book. On the page is the earth and the solar system. Holding up a mini globe pencil sharpener he demonstrates the sun and informs each step of how the sun hits the earth.   
“If it was the same time across the world, their days would be nights and their nights would be daytime.”  
“Oh,” Steve ruffles her hair.   
“You’re smart remember that.” Eleven smiles. Hopper sits and watches the two interact. With every question asked Steve would find a solution and help her. Never truly answer her question if she could discover it for herself. This made him curious as the kids switched to history where Steve gave recited facts about the presidents as easy as Hopper ate a donut. This made Hopper curious. From the other kids he gathered Steve was not the sharpest tool in the shed. But a good kid no doubt. Yet there is this.

{I}

Hopper walked into Hawkins high school. Entering the office they greet him.  
“Hey chief, what can I do for you?”  
“Yeah, I need your records on Steve Harrington.”  
“What has he done now?”  
“Nothing, I just need to see his paperwork, please.” Shinning one of his winning smiles at her. She huffs but gets the records.  
“That may work on some people but whatever the boy has done or not done it’s no matter.” Grabbing the file she hands it over. “But than again why are you curious?” A half truth is better than the full.  
“He’s been babysitting some kids in town I just want to make sure…”  
“Steve is as straight as can be. You can ask several of the female population here.” Hopper smirks and holds the file.   
“Just want to make sure he is a good influence.” He already had that from his exposure of Steve with Jane. The secretary nods. “Where is he now?” Opening the folder she looks at his itinerary.  
“He’s in PE, you know where the gym is?” Hopper smiles.  
“I remember.” Hopper leaves to head to the gym. Heading there he peruses the file. The grades are lacking in all the fields he is helping El in. Why would he be a terrible student but a great teacher. This file didn’t match the person he knows. There is the everyday information and parent signatures. But there wasn’t much Else. But the grades were concerning, Cs across the board.  
Getting to the gym.  
“Hargrove you pull that stunt again you’re out.” Hopper looks in to see a game of basketball. Hargrove made an advance on Steve who had the ball. Steve passed it and maneuvered around Billy to get down the court. When Steve was in range the ball was tossed back to him. Steve sees Billy coming ducking to the side, faking than twisting from Billy and stepping back past the three-point line to shoot. Ball in the air Billy pushes Steve down. Hopper walk in as Steve hits and skids on the floor. His shoot makes it in, just net. Coach blows the whistle and drags Billy off the court. Steve is getting up slowly. Hopper moves to Steve holding out his hand.  
“You okay kid?”  
“Not the first time.” Steve takes and gets up. The coach comes over.  
“Everything okay chief?”  
“Yeah, can I take Harrington?”  
“You okay?” The couch asks Steve. Steve nods. “Okay.” The coach goes back to class. Hopper places a hand on Steve and walks him to the exit.  
“Get a new boyfriend Queen Steve.” Steve paused at the doors turning to Hargrove who is laughing with Tommy.  
“Well at least my ass gets me out of trouble, not moved to the middle of nowhere.” Steve pats Hopper on the ass and exits the door. Hopper looks shocked but smirks as he leaves the gym.  
“What was that all about?”  
“He’s gay and hiding it behind so much masculine bravado it saturates. And since I’m the alpha male, or was, he thinks he needs to keep pegging me down. Whatever,” Steve shrugs. “What is this about? Is El okay?”  
“Yeah she’s fine. So are the other kids?”  
“Okay, than why are you here?” Steve looks at him curiously.  
“We need to talk.”  
“About?”   
“Not here.” They stop at Steve’s locker and get his stuff. Exiting the school Steve stops on the way to Hoppers car.  
“Mind telling me what this is all about?” Steve tried to act like he didn’t care, the normal Steve Harrington rest face. But there is the ancient mind wondering if Hopper is beginning to see between the cracks.  
“You, I looked you up. Looked your parents up.” Steve tilts his head to the other side looking straight at him. “There is nothing, yet here you are.”  
“Ok.”  
“Okay. Okay?” Hopper steps closer to him. “Let me see your arms kid.” Steve wants to laugh but shows him his right arm. “ Hopper comes over grabbing Steve’s left arm. Looking down at it, there is nothing.  
“I’m not one of Brenner’s experiments.” Hopper stares hard at Steve. Steve shrugs out of his grip and steps back into a little more mature stance and one that is easy to start running from.  
“You scared of me kid?”  
“No,” Steve huffs. Hopper nods at reading the language. He sees the fight or flight reflex going through Steve at the moment.  
“You sure, because…” Steve stares at him to get to the point. “This,” holding the file aloft, “does not match the kid who is teaching mine.”  
“Schools boring.”  
“So your smarter than what you are showing?”  
“Maybe, maybe not. Why does it matter? I‘m done soon.”  
“Than get a GED. Do something with your life.”  
“Why do you care?”  
“Because,” Hopper huffs and puffs before returning to stare at Steve. “You are smarter than you are showing. You have potential. Hell, you could even be a cop right now if you wanted.”  
“I’d have to go to the academy.”  
“Which I bet you would breeze through. What’s the game kid? Your parents abandon you and you just….” Hopper stops with a hand through his hair at figuring it out. Steve gives a real look at Hopper. No one had ever cared before now. He kept a low profile. Kept in contact with some of his immortal friends. Keeping his mortal friends to a minimum. Those mortals who would be forgotten, just like Steve Harrington in about 50 years. No one to point at him saying I knew a guy like you once. Keep distance but what kind of life is that. “Where are you parents kid?” on official record he would be 18 soon, legal adult.  
“Why does it matter? No one has worried till now so who cares. I’m going to be 18 soon so…”  
“You’ll be 18 next September. You’re still a minor.” Shit, Steve’s inner voice says.  
“They died okay…” Steve looks straight at him. It was true the Hartington’s did die in a car crash with their 12 year old son. “I didn’t want to go into the system so I faked it.”  
“How do you get your money?”  
“Paper pushing. Money counting. Gambling. Stock trade.”  
“You aren’t?” He makes a motion to Steve. “Selling yourself?”  
“I’m affronted and no.” Not in this life. “I’m fine Hopper.” Hopper knows there is more but his mind is still trying to wrap around what is going on before him. Missing so much of what is going on in this small town. Children experiments, missing kids, abandoned kids.   
“Jesus.” Hopper looks at Steve. “That’s not fine. This is wrong.”  
“It’s life Hopper.”  
“How’d I miss this?”  
“You’re human.” Steve smiles. Hopper shakes his head.   
“Go see Jane an you’re taking a GED.”  
“No, I’m not.”  
“Why the hell not?”  
“I don’t need to prove anything to anyone especially them.” Nodding to the school. All his teachers thought he was stupid, a dumb jock.   
“How about for me?” Steve looks at him. Shaking his head he laughs. “Kid?”  
“I’ll take the test anomalously. I’m going to go see El now.” Steve walks off to his car. Hopper slowly follows him.  
“Kid, just… be safe.”  
“Always am.” Steve smiles getting into his car and driving off.   
Hopper watches the kid drive off. What the hell?

{I}

Steve grabbed another bow from his house along with his own to go see Jane/Eleven. Taking her out they begin with some body warm ups, simple stretches. Than he goes over some hand to hand combat, mostly defensive. Finally he goes over the bow and explaining it is a weapon just like a gun. Never point it at anybody unless they are going to kill you. Taking the bow she aims at the target. It veers to far left.  
“Shit,” she says. Steve laughs.  
“It takes practice. Try again.” She does and it gets closer. “See. You need to breath, relax.”  
“You’re not relax.” Steve half smiles at her. True he has been on edge since he got here.   
“Yeah, Hopper is asking a lot of questions.”  
“I did not tell him.”  
“I know. But it’s annoying. I’m fine and he’s becoming..”  
“Daddy.”  
“I’ve had father figures. I don’t need another one.”  
“You do need friends.”  
“I do.” Steve says notching an arrow  
“I mean someone Else who knows your imm.. Immortal.”  
“I can’t.. El, people who find out are put in danger.”  
“We are dangerous.”  
“Yeah,” Steve laughs. “We are. Maybe but not yet, okay.”  
“Okay.” She notches the arrow and Steve positions her.  
“Breath in… shoot.”

{I}

Steve is going over math with Eleven when Hopper comes in early with a manila envelope. Marching over he slams it down in front of Steve.   
“Take it,” Steve looks to Hopper at his demand. Sighing he opens the envelope.  
***  
Steve takes the GED test to appease Hopper. That was a week ago. Steve and El are sitting at the dinning room table doing homework at the cabin when Hopper enters with the results but slightly upset or angry, it’s hard to tell.  
“What the hell kid? I have your school calling me asking about this genius kid.”  
“I did it anomalously. And they went behind your back and read it.”  
“Yeah, the principle called me since the GED commission called them. They are breathing down my neck.”  
“I’m not coming clean.” Hopper looks to El than back to Steve.  
“Don’t lie, right, friends don’t lie.”  
“We’re not friends, but you promised in your own way.”  
“Promise aren’t lies. They are to keep you safe.” Eleven speaks the lesson she learned from Steve.  
“Safe from who?” Hopper asks. Eleven looks to Steve and Steve tilts his head at her. She has been bugging him for a week to tell him. “Are you safe kid?”  
“I’m safe as anyone can be.” Steve counters looking to Eleven. “Finish you homework.” She huffs but returns to the book. “Hopper, I understand it’s frustrating. How do you think I felt being pushed into taking that damn thing? You basically gave me an ultimatum. Either take the test or no more teaching El.” Hopper makes a face of protest but Steve continues, “I can read between the line.”  
“You did that?” Jane asks standing up.  
“Not in so many words.” Hopper tries but Eleven has moved to stand before Steve. “Jane, I’m concerned for him.”  
“He is older, he knows.” Steve looks at her with an eyebrow raised. “He’s smart, he teaches. Why?”  
“Jane, he is smart and I want him to be at his full potential.”  
“I can’t be, why should he. Steve are you happy?” El asks him.  
“I was a minute ago.” Taking the papers out of the envelope. Staring at the high marks blatantly in front of his face. He didn’t hold back and just filled out the answers. His history and math were way above but his English a little lower along with science. Numerous comments at the bottom asking for the individual’s name. Please contact principle… “Did you contact them?”  
“No they’ve been contacting me. What do you want me to do?”  
“Lie if you have too but you can also do nothing.”  
“Kid you’re a genius.”  
“No, I’ve just had more time to study.” Jane laughs at this moving to sit on Steve’s lap. She places her arms around him.   
“What’s going on?” Eleven looks at Steve. Her eyes telling him to tell him. Huffing he realizes it might be the only way Hopper will stop.  
“I can’t.” He tells Jane. She nudges him with her head. “El, it won’t be safe.”  
“Is safe. We killed Brenner.”  
“What the… you killed BRENNER!” With each word coming out of Hoppers mouth it got louder and louder. “When the hell did this happen!?! How are you not with them!?! What!?!”  
“Which do you want answered first?” Steve asks calmly.  
“Who killed Brenner?” after a moment. Eleven points to Steve. “You did, where is his body?”  
“In a demidog cavern. Don’t worry I blew up the ground around it so they’re buried good.”  
“You.. Than you blew up…” Jim sits down staring at the duo. “How long ago was thing?”  
“Almost about 2 months ago.” Steve leans forward shedding some of his Steve persona. “It’s okay. Eleven is safe.”  
“I can’t believe…”  
“We fought inter dimensional demons I think dealing with humans is easy.”  
“Humans??” Steve stands up and begins to take off his shirt. “What the hell are you doing?”  
“I need you to remain calm. I’m going to show you something. El knows and is keeping it secret for me and I must ask you to make the same promise that you won’t tell anyone.”  
“Tell them what, you’re an alien?” Steve laughs.  
“That is an open theory but no. I’m human, as far as I can tell but, promise.”  
“Sure… I promise.”  
“My name is Stefan Haddingjar, I was born around 1217, I’m an immortal.”  
“What, ha, you had me kid.” Hopper laughs. “Good one.” Turning to the table Steve picks up one of his hunting knives.   
“You promised..” Steve stares hard at him. Hopper goes somber in an instant but is running to catch Steve as he plunges the knife into his heart.  
“Kid, kid, Steve. STEVE!” Hopper holds Steve to him watching the kid gurgle up some blood than die in his arms. Hopper is screaming and calling for a medic. He’s back in Nam watching his buddies die left and right of him. Grabbing one who is bleeding.   
Jane rest a hand on Hopper and this brings him back but he is looking down at the dead kid in his arms. Tears keep falling from his face. He wants to cry in anguish. Jane pulls the knife from Steve’s chest. Hopper watches as she looks at the knife and sets it on the table.   
“Why did he do that? Why?” He gets out between wet gasps.  
“He will be fine.”  
“He’s dead. He’s not.” Steve comes back gasping. Hopper almost drops him but doesn’t, tightening his hold. “What?”  
“Believe me now?”  
“You were.”  
“I was.”  
“How?”  
“I’m immortal.” Steve tries to move from Hoppers grip, but can’t. “Hopper.. Jim, I’m fine. You can let me go.”  
“You’re, this is real?”  
“As real as El is a psychic.” Hopper loosens his grip and Steve slowly moves from him to kneel before him. El comes over with a wet towel to wipe the blood off. “Thanks.” Wiping the blood from his chest reveals smooth skin. Hopper reaches out and touches. “See, human and alive.”  
“I can’t… are you an experiment?”  
“No, just a secret world within this one.”  
“There are more like you?”  
“Yeah, Brenner was one.”  
“What, you killed him. If he is like you how did you…”  
“We can permanently die when are head is removed from our body, which will kill anyone.” Steve chuckles trying maneuver away from Jim. He does slowly but keeps a hand on Steve. “Are we good?”  
“So this is real,” they nod. “And you’re how old?”  
“Almost 800 years.” Steve changes his mannerism to not a teen but someone who has lived a life through hard times and good. “So?” Hopper lays his hands on the kid, immortal.  
“Yeah, kid. Yeah.”  
“I’m technically older than you,” he laughs.   
“So you hide to stay alive.” Hopper starts putting two and two together. “Have you been a teacher before?”  
“Couple of times. Come on let’s go out to eat.”  
“We can’t, Jane.”  
“Yeah we can.” El looks excited at Steve as he grabs his shirt to put back on. “There is a dinner 24/7 open about an hour from here. Besides it will be fun. Come on.” El looks to Hopper. “I’ll keep her safe.”  
“You’ll keep her safe?”  
“For as long as I can.”

{I}

They arrive at the dinner and are seated. Steve puts El near the window and brackets her in with him. Hopper sits across from them. The waitress comes over,  
“Hello, what can I get for you and your kids?” Hopper looks to Steve in shock. Steve smiles.  
“He’ll have a coffee and I’ll take a vanilla milkshake and she’ll have a cherry vanilla milkshake.” The waitress looks to Hopper to confirm. He nods.  
“Alright I’ll be back for the rest of your order.” Hopper raises an eyebrow at Steve.  
“Milkshakes?”  
“Your kids?” Hopper laughs as Steve hands Eleven a menu. “What do you want to eat? Not eggos.” Eleven looks at the menu reading slowly.  
“What are you having?” Steve looks at the menu.  
“I might have umm…” Steve pauses as he feels another. Looking out the window he sees a semi rolling up.  
“Steve?” El asks looking at him. Shacking it off he looks down at her smiling.  
“What is it kid?” Hopper asks. Now that he knows what to look for he knows a man going into warrior mode.   
“Another.”  
“Bad? Good?”  
“I don’t know. I’ll have the chicken croquettes.”  
“Croquettes??”  
“It’s chicken with mashed potatoes.” El looks at the menu but quickly looks up as the driver enters. The man scans the place. Looking to the cooks than the waitress behind the bar. No response to his gaze he takes the family in. Moving down he looks at Steve who is helping El with the menu than turning to Hopper. Hopper looks up at the man.  
“Would you like to take this out back?” The driver asks Hopper.  
“Excuse me?” Hopper looks up at the man who looks a little older than him.  
“He wants to fight.” Steve says looking from Hopper to the driver. “I’d really like to eat my food first.”  
“One last meal,” huffing as he looks to Steve. “So you’re the one, ha. Fine kid, one last meal.” Hopper follows the guy with his eyes as he sits down in a booth two from the door. Steve looks down and out the window.  
“Steve, you okay?”  
“Really not in the mood to fight.”  
“Sword?” Eleven asks.  
“In the car.”  
“Can you take him?”  
“I don’t know.” Looking back to the menu. “Get the chicken finger basket. You’ll like it.” Steve stands up. Hopper grabs Steve. “I won’t be able to eat. Let me do this and than we’ll eat.”  
“You come back.” Hopper says. Steve walks over to the driver. The man laughs and grunts before getting up and following Steve out.   
Hopper looks down at the menu. Eleven takes his hand.  
“Steve is a good fighter.” Hopper looks as the two immortals walk into the woods. Hopper watches as Eleven drinks her milkshake. But then he watches her jump as there is lighting coming from the woods. Turning her full attention on the outside but her eyes getting that look when she’s about to use her power.   
Steve comes staggering out. Gripping a tree he looks to them waves his sword before going to the car and placing it back in the trunk. Eleven is up and out of her seat as Steve enters the diner. Hopper watches as Eleven keeps a firm hold on Steve as he sits down across from him.  
“You okay?” Steve bends his head back so it rests on the booth.  
“Yeah.” Eleven brings up his arm, which has a slash upon it. “He underestimated me.” Steve looks down at her. “I’m good.” He pulls his milkshake over and drinks it.  
“How about I get you a beer when we head home?”  
“Deal.”

{I}

Hopper keeps a closer eye on Steve. Steve though had to call him for a ride when his car wouldn’t start. As he pulled up he watched as Billy Hargrove began to pick on Jonathan Byers. Nancy tried to intervene. About to step in when Steve glides across the hood of Billy’s car kicking Billy away from Jonathan landing to stand in front of Jonathan. Jonathan stands there stunned.  
“Wow, king Steve everyone. Ready for me to kick you ass again.” Hopper with what he knows now and how there is the Steve Harrington mask and the immortal. Right now is the immortal fighter.   
“You hit me with a plate while I was defending kids. You attacked a middle schooler.”  
“I still kicked you ass. What, you think you can take me?”  
“It’s not worth it Steve,” Jonathan tries. But the look Steve gives him has him backing up. Billy tries to punch when Steve turns back but Steve blocks it punching Billy so he turned and to come back with another. Steve keeps blocking and pushing Billy away.   
“Come on queen Steve.” Steve moves out of the way again and pushed Billy into his car. Hopper gets out as the kids come up from the middle school to see the commotion. “Come on!” Billy tries again but Steve actually slaps Billy across the check and then backs up for a moment. Billy tries again and this time Steve punches him and he collapses against the car. “Finish it Harrington.” Steve kneels down fist balled.  
“Just leave me alone.”  
“Or what?” Billy laughs. The whole crowd goes silent as Steve punches the car so hard it dents not a little but about 7”deep next to Billy’s head. Billy looks at where Steve’s hand is wide eyed. Everyone gasp.  
“Next time I won’t punch your car.” Steve pulls his hand back flexing his unbloodied hand before making a fist. “And I’m a knight.” Steve gets up grabbing Jonathan and walking him to his car where the kids are.  
“Steve, that was awesome,” Dustin says.  
“No it wasn’t. It was stupid. Hey Hop.”  
“Hey kid. Everything okay?” Hopper motions to the hand. Steve lifts it cracking his fingers.   
“Yeah, still in one piece.”  
“How did you do that?” Will asks. Steve grins at the kid.   
“He’s a knight,” Jonathan pipes up. Steve looks at him. “It’s what you told Billy.”  
“Yeah it is.” Hopper looks with the question, is that true, and Steve nods. Nodding back at being impressed.   
“Cool.” Will says.  
“So is that going to be your D & D Character, Knight Steve?” Dustin asks.  
“I don’t really know, Dustin.”  
“Mike, how about it?”  
“I don’t know,” Mike looks at Steve studying him. “I’d admit that was pretty cool but …”  
“Mike, it’s fine. Besides I’m late for lessons.”  
“Lessons?” Nancy says.  
“Yeah,” moving to get into Hopper’s truck.   
“Like cop lessons?”  
“No like …” he is tired of explaining himself and it’s getting harder to kept the mask on of Steve Harrington. “Just leave it Nancy. Oh and Mike,” Steve pulls a letter from his pants and hands it to him.  
“This is form El?”  
“Yeah, my house tomorrow, she’ll be there, okay.”  
“Why is she going to your house?” Mike has it bad, Steve realizes.  
“Because my parents aren’t there and there will be no questions asked. So safe. All come over we’ll order some pizza and you can play games. That includes you too,” motioning to Jonathan and Nancy.   
“We’ll see.” Nancy says.  
“Okay, see yah.” Hopper drives off.

{I}

Steve is fletching some arrows before the group comes over. His dinning room table looking like an assembly line of arrows. Preparing an arrow he stops when there is a knock on his door. Looking at the clock, whoever it is, is 2 hours early. Getting up with the arrow in hand he goes.  
“Who is it?”  
“Dustin.” Steve sighs to high heaven than unlocks the door.  
“What are you doing here? You’re early.”  
“I know, I know. But we can get your character set up and … is that an arrow?” Steve stops twirling it.  
“Yeah, so?”  
“What are you doing with it?”  
“Fixing my arrows.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, really.” Steve closes the door moving back to the dinning room table where he left all his stuff. Dustin takes it in like a kid in the candy store. Sitting back down to get back to work he looks to Dustin who is picking up one of the finished ones. “Be careful, I just fixed that. So keep it on that side. I have about 13 left to finish.”  
“Just when I thought you couldn’t be any cooler.” Steve laughs at this. “Do you go hunting?”  
“Yeah.” Finishing the arrow and placing it down next to the fixed ones.   
“What do you hunt?”  
“Deer, pheasant, whatever I can get. But I only kill for food. It’s not a game. You are taking a life and that should be respected, got it?” Dustin looks at him and sees how serious Steve is. Nodding he looks around the table more and sees the bows.  
“Why do you have two of them?”  
“I’m training El.” Steve gets to work on the next. “Damn,” the sheath is cracked badly and bowing. Taking the tip off he places the arrow in a trashcan. “So you’re here to go over something with me?”  
“Yeah, yeah, back on task. Your D & D character,” Steve shakes his head.   
“Okay, let’s start.”   
Steve goes along with it working and rolling dice to find his scoring and such. Placing the arrow back in a quiver he places them on the ground next to the bows.  
“So can you teach me?” Dustin asks.  
“Teach you?”  
“How to shoot?”  
“Yeah, buddy, I’ll take you shooting.”  
“Tubular.”  
“Huzzah.”  
“What?” Steve shakes his head, youth.

{I}

The party comes over. Mike is setting up the game when El comes in. She waves high before going over to Steve and handing him the paper to read.  
“You finished the book?”  
“Yes.”  
“Did you enjoy it?”  
“It was interesting.”  
“It is, but it’s good. “  
“Yeah.” Steve takes the paper and reads it real quick.   
“I’ll go over this and we can go over together on Monday, okay?”  
“Yes, good.”  
“Good, I’ll get another one for you to read.” She glares at him. He smiles ruffling her hair. “It’s good for you. Go hang out with Mike before he kills me with his laser eyes.” She hugs him before going over to the others. Steve sits down at the dinning room table to look at the questioner and small book report he gave El to do. Nancy looks over at him from her spot at the table where she and Jonathan are doing a project.  
“What is that?”  
“El’s book report. I’m going over it.”  
“You?”  
“Yeah, me.” Steve gets to work.  
“Are you sure you should be doing that? I mean the last thing you had me look at…”  
“Nancy you are in my house. What I am for school is school. This is for El and I am helping her. Now if you need the encyclopedias they are on the shelf in the den.” Nancy looks to where the den is as Steve gets to work. Jonathan nudges her as she is staring. Getting up she goes to the den to get a book. The one time she was here she didn’t get to see much. Entering the den it is more a library. There are books on every shelf and even some in different languages. Pulling the lettered encyclopedia she spies letters on the coffee table. They are letters from colleges. Gathering Steve didn’t show them to her because he didn’t get in. Opening the one sitting out she gawks at it.  
The letter is from Yale and would be honored to accept you into next year’s class. What the… lifting it up she sees the next one is from Columbia, says the same thing. There are two unopened from Stanford and Cambridge. Shocked is not the word she would use to describe what she is feeling and seeing. Picking them up she goes to Steve but pauses as Steve is talking to Will about the arrows and bows.  
“So you went hunting with Eleven?”  
“Yeah, she’s great at it. We got a rabbit last time.”  
“Wow, I could never do that.”  
“Yeah you could. You can do anything after what you’ve been through. You are stronger than any of us in this room. Maybe not El but... I bet maybe.”  
“Alright, we’re ready.” Mike announces. Will smiles moving to where the campaign is about to begin.  
Nancy storms over laying the letters before him.  
“What’s this?”  
“You do know going through other people’s mail is a federal offense.”  
“You got accepted to these four colleges.”  
“Technically I got accepted to six.”  
“I read you paper.” She huffs. “What the hell? Did sleeping with me make you smarter?”  
“I don’t know, Jonathan?” Jonathan looks up at Steve.  
“I’m staying out of this.”  
“Guess it does.” Nancy comes over and hits him. “What?”  
“How did you do this? Did you cheat?”  
“No, I just focused and that’s what became of that.”   
“So where are you going?” Jonathan asks.  
“Well there is Yale, Columbia, Stanford, Cambridge, NYU, and McGill.”  
“NYU?”  
“Yeah, I’m not sure I’ll go there because NYU is mostly for the artist. But it would be great for you.”  
“I can’t afford it.”  
“Get a sponsor. Showcase your work.”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Jonathan, if it’s what you want.”  
“Who would sponsor me?”  
“I could.”  
“You paid the school’s off.” Nancy concluded. Steve glares at her gets up and goes to the den coming back out with a piece of paper. Handing it over he goes and checks on the kids. Nancy looks at the paper as she sits down. The writing is very well done and it sucks you in.  
“Wow,” Jonathan voices from over her shoulder.  
“This is not the one I helped him with.”  
“Maybe he’s hiding.”  
“Why would he do that?” They look over to see Eleven smiling up at Steve as he takes their pizza order and gets them drinks. “He couldn’t be, could he?”  
“Be a number like El.” Nancy and Jonathan look at one another than to Steve as he walks toward them.  
“Alright I have 3 pizza topping orders. What would you like?”  
“If you got Will’s I’m good,” Jonathan voices. Steve nods looking to Nancy. Nancy moves toward Steve and grabs his left wrist flipping it to view.  
“What?”  
“You don’t have a number.”  
“Yeah, I don’t. So pizza?” Steve raises his eyebrows to Jonathan before going and ordering the pizza. Nancy comes over to sit by Jonathan setting the book down.  
“Can you believe it?”  
“With our past, maybe.” Nancy had to give Jonathan that.

{I}

Steve is sitting watching the game play when the doorbell goes off for the front door.  
“Pizza guys, find a spot to stop. I mean it.” There is a groan as he goes to grab the cash and answer the door. Smiling he answers the door.  
Bang, the gunshot goes off hitting him in the chest and sending him flying backward. The room is stunned silent. Everything goes hazy but Steve looks up to see Billy enter his house but to have El break his arm with the gun in it.   
“STEVE!” is screamed by more than one voice, everything goes lights out.  
*  
Eleven pins Billy to the wall.  
“What the fuck are you?” he slurs. Weeping from the pain of his broken arm. He licks his lips looking at her.  
“I’m you’re worst nightmare.”  
“El, you can’t kill him.” Max tries to defend him but also not make El a killer.  
“Kill him, he killed Steve!” Dustin screams at her.  
“Ha, queen Steve.” Billy laughs but grunts when El pushes a little more.  
“I’ll kill him,” Dustin moves, grabbing the gun and aiming it at Billy. Tears running down his face. This asshole had killed his friend, his brother. Nancy is still in shock with Jonathan behind her as she holds the bloodied rag in her hands, hoping she can help.  
Everything quiets and Dustin watches as Billy’s eyes go wide. Than there is a hand taking the gun from his hands. Looking up he can only stare as Steve moves to stand beside El.  
“What should I do?” El asks.  
“I’m not sure. He did try and kill me, endanger kids lives. I say we call Hopper and press charges.”  
“I broke his arm.”  
“Good girl,” Steve kisses her head before moving to Billy.  
“Seriously what are you?” Billy slurs staring at the blood stained Steve.  
“You’re last regret.” Steve hauls knocking Billy out. The body crumples to the floor. El looks to Steve and sees the blood covering the front of his chest and splattering on his face.   
“You okay?”  
“I’ve been better,” he looks at her but motions his eyes to the others in the room. Turning she sees the stunned room. It’s the same look as when she used her powers for the first time around them but they are looking at Steve. Looking back at Steve she sees the worry. Sees the good bye. Lunging forward she hugs him.   
“Don’t go.” Steve had become a teacher. More so an influential person in her life. With so much evil trying to take away her good. Squeezing tighter to make him stay.  
Steve turns to look at the kids. Taking a deep breath he looks to Jonathan.  
“Hey, Jonathan,” Steve calls to the stunned teen.  
“Yeah, um, yeah…” trying to remain calm.  
“Call Hopper. Tell him a situation came up. He’ll understand.” Looking down at the gun he begins to take the magazine out and the one in the chamber. Taking a deep breath he moves placing the gun on top of the TV. Pocketing the bullets he tries to collect himself.   
The doorbell rings and everyone jumps. Steve moves to pick up the money that fell on the floor when he was shot. Going to the door he opens it slightly than all the way.  
“Dude, what happened to you?” the deliveryman asks.  
“Horror movie make up.”  
“Looks killer man.”  
“Yeah,” Steve hands the money over and takes the pizza. Closing the door he heads to the kitchen.   
Everyone seems to follow.  
“You don’t have a number,” Nancy accuses.  
“I don’t.” He answers washing his hands before getting the paper plates. Turning, Dustin is before him pressing his hand against Steve’s chest. “You need to wash your hands.”  
“Is this real?” Dustin looks to the crowd. Steve shakes his head. It is dangerous if mortals know. Dangerous because the bad ones can use them against him. El moves over tugging on his shirt.  
“Show them.” El says. She doesn’t want to lost him either.   
“The food is going to get cold.” Steve tries.  
“Screw the food, tell us.” Nancy tries to control her fear by taking control.   
“You can’t tell anyone.” He looks at them all. “Swear it.” His concern for them showing. His true age beginning to shine through. They look from one another nodding once eyes are upon him.  
“I swear,” they all say. Huffing Steve takes off his blood soaked shirt.  
“Damn, I liked that shirt.”  
“Stop stalling,” Nancy tries. Steve drops some of his teen behavior to go into adult mode.  
“Keep that up, and I won’t tell.” Nancy looks taken aback by the difference in the Steve before her. She nods at the adult and a hint of something that scares her, a survivor. Mike turns to El.  
“Is he your brother?”  
“No number but yes brother.”  
“Can you tell us?” Will asks. He had been waiting patiently as the others had moved into action he stopped stunned and now can only stare in wonder from the doorway of the kitchen.  
“I can tell you. And … why is this so hard?”  
“Trying to protect.” El voices the thought going through his head.  
“Someone is coming after you, like they are for El?” Mike voices.  
“People do come for me, on occasion, but it is dealt with. Here’s the thing. I’m immortal.” He states bluntly. Looking to the room he moves to get himself a coke. Much rather have a real drink but kids are present.   
“Immortal?” Nancy asks ands Steve nods.  
“You’re Wolverine.” Dustin voices coming over to inspect the heal skinned.  
“I’m not Wolverine. No claws.”  
“You know wolverine?” Lucas asks.  
“Yeah, I know Marvel.” Steve grabs a slice of pizza moving to the dinning room table, as what just happened hasn’t just happened.   
“So you’re immortal?” Mike asks taking an interest now. “But can you die?”  
“It cannot be passed on by killing me. And as the example, I can die. Not permanently.”  
“Were you ever going to tell us?” Dustin asks.   
“No,” Steve looks at Dustin who is keeping his eyes on him. As if he stops looking at Steve he will disappear.   
“You knew about him?” Mike turns to El. She nods.  
“Promised.” She moves grabbing a piece of pizza before sitting down next to Steve. Jonathan had moved to the kitchen and made himself busy platting pizza and bringing them to the dinning room table, project forgotten, campaign still lost in the sacred wood.  
“So how old are you?” Steve looks at Jonathan and smiles as he gets the kids seated and has them eating food on automatic. Guess with all the horrors they’ve seen this shouldn’t phase them too much.  
“I’m almost 800 years old.”  
“Bullshit,” Lucas says. Steve smiles before taking a bite of his pizza.  
“Wait, wait, so you’re immortal, 800 years old, and you’re in high school.” Nancy strings the facts along.  
“I’m hiding in high school. Since my first death was at a young age every few decades I have to go through the cycle.”  
“How many times have you been a high schooler?” Steve looks taken aback by the question. Times had changed with schooling.   
“Maybe about 9 – 10 times. 15? Doesn’t matter. The thing is I’m older than I look.” He takes another bite.  
“Are you going to leave?” Dustin asks drinking his soda.  
“I don’t want too.”   
“Than don’t,” El voices from her seat next to him.  
“If there is danger I’m going to have too.”  
“El is in danger all the time, what’s some more.” Mike takes a bite of his pizza.  
“I don’t want to be the reason something happens to you.”  
“You’re the reason most of us are still here.” Dustin adds. True with the past year things have completely changed. Steve looks to Mike.  
“To permanently kill me you have to take my head.”  
“Are you the only one?” Max asks.  
“No, there are others like me but,” he shakes his head. Is he really going to tell them. El prods him in the ribs. “We fight and take the others head.” He holds up his hand to let him continue without interruption. “Inside us we have a thing called a quickening. Basically it is pure energy but it is our life essence. It grows stronger with age. We fight for the others and in the end, there can be only one.”  
“Why?”  
“I don’t make the rules. I just try and survive.”  
“So how did you die the first time?” Will asks around a bite of pizza.  
“Crusades, a spear.”  
“So you really were a knight?” Jonathan asks.  
“Yeah,” drinking his soda. He looks to the table. Sighing, “Okay, one questions each for right now, okay.” Looking sternly at them. The party looks from one another on who should ask the first question.  
“Is Steve your real name or a fabrication?” Nancy asks.  
“My birth name is Stefan Haddingjar.” Nancy nods looking on who is next.  
“Who’s the most famous person you’ve meet?” Will asks.   
“Well, there were a few, Renoir, Hemingway. Saw Houdini, Shakespeare. Joan of arc, she’s a fun lady. Meet Harriet Tubman, amazing woman.” Steve eyes go far off for a moment before shaking his head and coming back.   
“What wars did you fight in?” Lucas asks next, excited.  
“Too many, war is not a game.” Lucas looses his glee.   
“I know.” He tries to act like he understands and knows. Steve gives him a look.  
“What the worst way you died?” Dustin asks. Most turn to him in shock and anger. Lucas even bopped him on the shoulder. Knowing his question was bad but Dustin’s is infinitely worst.  
“Seriously,” Lucas accuses.  
“What?”  
“I’m not a lab rat. And I would say train accident up in the top ten.”  
“Cool,” Steve looks at Dustin. “Sorry.”  
“I do feel pain every time I die Dustin. Just because I get back up again…”  
“Are you going to press charges against Billy?” Max asks.  
“Yes, I am. He came in here and threatened kids with a gun. So yes, I am.” She nods. “It’s going to be okay, Max.”  
“Steve should kill him.” Dustin voices. Steve takes a deep breath and looks at all of them.  
“I’ve killed many an enemy and friend. It’s not easy to take a life. It’s like hunting, you kill to eat. You don’t kill to kill. You have to understand this may, yes be cool but it’s also a curse. I’ve watched people fight over and over again in this war and that. I’ve been married. Yet I have to watch them grow old and die in my arms. I could never give them children. It’s lonely but it’s also cool. But I remember every person whom I’ve killed. And you always remember your first.”  
“There goes my question,” Jonathan asks. “I was going to ask about family and living. But um… are you really rich?”  
“I have money and prospects that I can rely on. After all this time I’ve learned to invest and collect. So yes, if you want to go to NYC, just ask and you’re in.” Jonathan’s eyes go wide.  
“You can’t just buy us off.” Nancy says.  
“I’m not. Why would you think that?”  
“Because… you lied.”  
“Lied, died, get over it, okay. Your mind can handle inter dimensional monsters, powered kids, but yeah Steve’s a 800 year old guy, nope. You can’t pick and chose little girl. Keep thinking that way and the real world will chew you up and spit you out. All those facts you drill into your head to pass test and be the best mean jack shit. If Jonathan wants to go to the art school and there is a means and a way and freely given, guess what. Take it. Stop underestimating me Nancy. This visage, this persona that I exuberated out for the world is a shell to set up the rest of my years as Steve Harrington. This is a past I can reflect on when I get the nice cushion job being a lawyer, doctor, and or teacher. College is the endgame. So don’t think for one second you can take away someone’s dream just because the universe did not go as Nancy Wheeler planed it.” Nancy sits there stunned at being lectured too but also the crass by how blunt Steve is with his weapon. Hitting on the spots that make her see this is not a teenager on her level of learning but one who has seen beyond years given to a mortal.  
“So,” Mike tries to budge in to break the thick tension. “If you were a knight, what Else have you been?”  
“Lawyer, cop, solider, airman, horse breeder, teacher, architect, racer, stunt man, gunslinger.”  
“Wow.” Steve nods. El scoots closer to Steve.  
“Are you going to stay?” El asks.  
“As long as I can and keep you safe.” Standing up Steve looks around the table. “I’m getting a shower.” He exits.  
“What the hell Nancy?” Mike accuses along with several others of the party.  
“He’s been lying to us.”  
“To survive.”

(I)

Steve takes more time in the bathroom than he should. Looking at himself in the mirror he can see the crakes that have formed in his Steve mask. Splashing water on his face, looking into his ancient eyes he hopes he can find answers. They just stare back at him.  
“Got any other bright ideas?” Blood washed away he feels where the bullet wound hit. This is never going to end. No matter where he goes the evil will be in different forms, many faces but the same energy. He tries to be different but the mask always seems to get shattered or ripped off.   
With only a towel on he sits on his bed bent in half running his hands through his long hair. It’s been longer but this is a good in between. Needing to focus he wonders how long he can stay up here in his little world. No one knows. No one suspects a thing. Steve the unimmortal.   
“Hey kid you okay?” Steve looks up slowly to see Hopper in the doorway.  
“I’ve had better nights.” Nodding he comes into the room a little more.  
“Seriously?”  
“This is not how I planned on them finding out.”  
“According to Dustin you never were.”  
“It’s safer that way. So I have a bat full of nails and a sword in my trunk, no big deal. How are they handling it?”  
“Most of them are good with it. It seems Nancy is a little more upset.”  
“Yeah, because she didn’t figure it out, I guess. Or me lying to her.”  
“You’ve lied most of your life to protect yourself. She’s mortal, give her some time. She’ll cool off.” Steve nods. “I hear you want to press charges.”  
“Yeah, I do.” Slapping his legs he get up and goes to the closet.  
“Stefan,” Hopper tries and this freezes Steve. Looking over at the chief he stares at the man. “You can be yourself now. Let the kids learn who you really are not just 20 questions. They will surprise you. “  
“They already have.” He looks at his cloths, his daily armor. “Let me get dressed and we can deal with the situations okay?”  
“Yeah kid.”  
“I’m older than you Jim.”  
“I know, but if I call you old man people will notice.”  
“Could be a private joke.”  
“We’ll work something out. See you downstairs.” Hopper leaves Steve to put on his cloths. Normally he would put on jeans and a t-shirt. Jeans sure but he wants a button down one. Grabbing his cloths he set about his duty and prepares for the confrontation.   
*  
Downstairs Billy is gone having been escorted out by his deputies. The party is sitting in the living room waiting for Steve.  
“Is he coming back down?” Dustin asks.  
“Give him some time.” Hopper assures them.  
“He’s going to leave,” El says. Mike hugs her close.  
“He can’t leave.” Dustin gets up to rally the party. “We need him here. If he wasn’t we would be dead. Who knows what would of happened if he didn’t answer the door. Maybe Jonathan or Nancy would be dead.” Dustin looks to Nancy. “I know you feel jilted by whatever but he’s our friend and part of the party. Deal with it.”  
“I’m am, geesh. It’s just,” I slept with an older guy, Nancy recollects.  
“Be happy I can’t get you pregnant.” Steve voices.  
“Can you read thoughts?” She shoots up at him as he descends the stairs.  
“No, but I can pick up on body language. You know after being around a long time.” Taking in the room he grabs a chair and sits. “Everyone okay?”  
“Yeah,” Dustin comes over to stand before Steve. “You okay?”  
“Yeah buddy, just um… this is hard to take in.”  
“Why? We’re all good with it. Even, Nancy.”  
“I’m getting there.” Nancy says from her spot next to Jonathan. “So you’re really 800 years old?”  
“Give or take a few years. Once you get over that, I’m still me but not such a..”  
“Jerk jock.” Mike adds.  
“I played my part well.”  
“Than why with me?” Nancy asks.  
“Because I was tired of playing the dumb jerk jock and you were a breath of fresh air.” He looks at her. “You also reminded me of someone but you have your own spirit.”  
“Huh,” Steve tilts his head looking at her. “So now what?” Steve looks to Hopper.  
“You need me to make a statement and the party can finish their campaign. Sound good?” Everyone looked form one another.  
“So back to normal?” Will asks.  
“Well what passes for normal for us.” Dustin adds.

{I}

Time moves on like it always does. Billy went to jail for his actions. And Steve was found out by the school for being a genius.  
“Why didn’t you tell us it was him?” Steve had just hopped into Hopper’s car as the principle ran up to the window.  
“Excuse me?” Hopper asks.  
“I compared the writing section to his. They match.” He turns to Steve. “Why didn’t you show this in school?” Steve looks at the principle and wants to say, because I’m bored and I know this stuff. In reality he looks to Hopper accusingly and out of sight of the principle. Eyes speaking you brought this upon us you deal with it. “Mr. Harrington I’m talking to you.” Reaching forward to grab a hold of Steve through the window so they can’t leave. Steve eyes Hopper hard.   
“Let him go.” Hopper is stern.  
“Not until you tell me why?”  
“You don’t need to know.” Hopper tells him.  
“I want to hear it from Mr. Harrington. You are not his legal guardian.”  
“Actually I am. So if you don’t unhand him I’m going to press charges.” Hopper nods to Steve as Steve turns to face the principle. The principle actually gulps before letting go and stepping back.   
“I expect to see better of you in class.” The principle tries to regain his hold of power. Yet the stare down has him walking quickly away.  
“I told you this would happen,” Steve turns to Hopper.  
“Yeah, you told me so.”  
“If he bothers me expect a phone call from me.”  
“Got it.” Steve looks out the window as Hopper drives them off.  
*  
Steve’s house has become the new official hangout. Especially since Eleven is allowed to be there.   
“So when do you go?” Eleven asks after she finishes a math question.  
“At the end of summer. I’ll get a summer job and than I’ll be gone.”  
“Can I go too?”  
“No, but I can write. And I’ll come back to visit okay.”  
“Okay.”  
“Hey you’ll be allowed out this summer. Able to be footloose and fancy free.”  
“Yes, I will miss you.”  
“Miss you too.” He looks the mostly completed page. “Let’s blow off homework and go sword fighting.”  
“ Yes.”  
“Good.”  
*  
Steve is fighting Eleven when the others find them. She is getting better and better. Swinging the sword over her head she ducks and twirls with her sword and he parries it from hitting his stomach.   
“Wicked,” Dustin says coming closer. “Can I try?” Steve looks to El and she shrugs. Steve grabs the practice wood swords and hands one to Dustin. Dustin stares at but eyes the metal ones.  
“No, she started with the wood. Same as you will. So you want to fight me or El?” Dustin takes the wood sword.  
“Will you teach me Knight Steve?” Steve chuckles but picks up the wood sword.  
“Alright.”   
Mike sits next to El and Lucas sits with Max watching them.   
“It’s weird thinking he is old?” Mike says  
“Why?” El asks. She just takes everything in and accepts. Steve is hers.   
“ I mean he is a myth. He’s way old and it’s just…”  
“Hard to wrap your head around.” Lucas supplied.  
“Be glad he is or he would be dead.” Max supplied. She still had nightmares of Billy shooting Steve and him not getting up. He’s dead. They all nod at her words. Steve had become part of the group after their caravan into the upside down tunnels.   
“Owe, damn it.” Dustin says shaking his hand.  
“Sorry,” Steve says taking the flailing hand.   
“That smarts.”  
“And you wanted to start with the real ones.” Steve chuckles looking at the hand. “You’ll live.” Twirling the sword and backing up. “Wanna continue?”  
“I uh… so you’ve killed people?” Steve stops twirling the sword before resting it on his shoulders. Nodding his head he lets Dustin get to his point. “So were you ever an assassin?”  
“I killed for king and country. Being a spy was not really my thing.”  
“Yet you did?”  
“Are you asking questions about me again?” Steve looses his teenage demeanor. Dustin knew that there are boundaries and he may be curious but Steve is not a reveal all.  
“Well…. I just … Can I have three?” Steve moves to where the other kids are sitting. Sitting next to Eleven and she bumps her shoulder into his. Steve smiles at her at the playful silent greet.  
“2, since you already asked one.”  
“Ok, okay.” Dustin moves to his backpack and pulls out a notebook and flips to some pages. “Ok, okay… Do you remember…. Wait, wait… what’s the…where was your favorite place to live and when?”  
“That’s 2 questions.”  
“No, that is a question in two parts.” Steve closes his eyes and thinks.   
“1891 was a good year and it was restoring the Mahabodhi Temple.”  
“Wicked. Alright.” He flips back 3 pages. “How many languages do you speak?” Steve looks taken aback but thinks for a minute.  
“I don’t know. I never really counted.” Steve says looking over the field. “I can speak English. French, Spanish, Italian, Polish, German, my Russian is older dialect but um… I know enough of different languages to get by.” Dustin flips a few pages.  
“Ok, ok.”  
“No more Dustin.” Steve looks at him.  
“Why? Come on Steve this is the most, one of the most amazing things to happen. You’re an immortal. El is psychic. Come on this is amazing.”  
“Dustin,” how can Steve tell him that in 100 years Dustin would be dead and he would be asked these questions over and over again by somebody new and the hurt of going through those questions and being reminded of someone Else who he was fond of. “Please, no more.”  
“Why?”  
“Dustin, just…” Steve moves away to stand apart from them.  
“What’s wrong?” Mike asks. ”Steve?”  
“I’ve been through this so many times with others and it’s always the same questions and it’s… redundant and not easy to do this over.”  
“So others have know?” Max asks.  
“And they die. I’m still here, alive. So can you just accept that I’m me and just let your curiosity and science brain stop asking? I’ll tell you stuff along the way but lets stop dwelling on what was and just be here.”  
“Sorry.” Dustin voices and the other follow suite. Steve wants to run away and just relax but he looks over at the kids.   
“I’m sorry. I’m just a grumpy old man.”  
“You look good for an old man,” Max says with a smile and some levity.   
“Thanks.” He looks around and up. “Let’s get out of here. How about milkshakes?” El nods looking to the others. They nod. “Good, let’s go.”

\--- Time Jump (50 years or more)---

Steve sits outside a café in San Francisco, CA drinking a coffee and reading the stock market on his phone.   
“Anything good?” Steve looks up and smiles at the owner of the voice.  
“Looking at investments.” El comes over to sit beside him.   
“So?” She asks taking in the city.   
“So,” Steve pockets his phone. Looking at El now he smiles. It has been so long since she was a child of Hawkins Lab. She had died when evil came back and shot her the summer of senior year. Lucky the quickening took hold and gave her immortality. It has been so long since than. “When do we leave?” she collapses in the seat across from him.  
“Tomorrow, we’ll be there in time for the funeral.”  
“Are you going to be okay?”  
“I have not changed but they have aged.”  
“You never really get use to it.” He tells her and has been telling her since he took her under his immortal wings. “Besides it will be good to see the party again.”  
“There are only 2 of them left now.”  
“They will want to see you.”  
“How do you think Mike will react to us?”  
“He’s married and has 4 kids. I think his reaction will be protective still but understanding.” Steve looks down saddened. “I wish it wasn’t Dustin we are saying good bye too.”  
“It’s inevitable.” El says taking his coffee.  
“Yeah,” doesn’t mean that it isn’t still hard. “Enjoying my coffee?”  
“Yes. I’m sorry about Dustin.”  
“Mortality, inevitability of time. We run but it catches up to us.”  
“And with us it’s a pointy sword.”  
“True.” Steve pulls out his phone and orders two more drinks from the barista inside. “I think we deserve a vacation after this. Where do you want to go?”  
“Anywhere?” Steve nods. “Australia.”   
“Okay, let’s go say goodbye to our friend and make a memory in his honor.” The server comes out with their drinks and Steve taps his phone to the server’s wristband to tip him. “Thank you.”  
“Thank you sir.” The server walks away.  
“Let’s go.”

The End

Notes: El’s book report is for ‘Julie and the Wolves.’  
1217 fifth crusade – 800 years old.


End file.
